Broken Promises
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Sequel to 'Need You Now'...why did Juliet and Sawyer fight? what happened? Rated M as a caution for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel to "Need You Now"**

**For Crystal ;) and Suzanne :D...and Andry, thanks for BETA-ing :D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing...enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Juliet smiled as the song on the radio played _Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood. The song always reminded her of James, he was her cowboy and she loved it. She quickly flipped a pancake and glanced at the pouring coffee. She never made this big a breakfast on Friday mornings but since she was going away to a medical conference for a week, she thought she'd do something nice for James. She hummed playfully with the song, swaying her hips as she finished the breakfast.

"Well, hello there." James smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." Juliet smiled as she turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Something smells nice." Sawyer smiled as Juliet twisted in his arms to finish the pancakes.

As the two sat at the table to eat, Sawyer watched Juliet open the newspaper and hand him the sports section.

"I will be leaving around noon but I should be back on Sunday night." She said to him.

"Alright," Sawyer smiled, "what is this medical conference about anyways?" He asked.

"I'm only attending because I was invited to give a lecture, I might even attend a few lectures for fun." Juliet smiled back. A smile spread on Sawyer's lips as Juliet returned to her newspaper. She sat back in her chair, right leg crossed over the left, paper in one hand, coffee in the other. She soon noticed his eyes on her.

"What is it?" She asked seeing his grin.

"Nothin'." Sawyer replied. She gave him a sweet smile before standing.

"I'm going to finish getting ready," Juliet said as she walked up to him. Sawyer pulled her down to sit her on his lap. "I'll see you Sunday, be careful at work." She added kissing him.

"I always am." He smiled as she stood again. "Have a good time at your conference." He added as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Dr Juliet Burke." She said to the teen boy working at the front desk. She quickly noticed his wandering eyes and closed the top button of her shirt. He smiled at her with flushed cheeks and handed her her room key.

"Room 504," He said. "Have a good stay Dr. Burke." She took her key and bags and made her way to her room. Before the elevator door closed, a dark haired man walked in with suitcases.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She smiled back. She looked at him from head to toe. He was quite tall and had dark hair.

"Beautiful day." He said again trying to make small talk.

"My floor." Juliet said brushing past him as the doors opened. Juliet walked into the large room and immediately threw open the curtain. She smiled as the sunlight kissed her face. After a quick glance at her watch, she changed into her black dress and made her way to the conference room where she was to attend an orientation. After picking up her identification and welcoming kit, she walked to the bar and ordered a martini.

"Hey!" She heard a guy say behind her. Juliet turned around and smiled as her eyes met elevator guy's eyes.

"Hi." She smiled at him. He motioned to the seat next to her. Juliet shook her head and he sat down next to her.

"I didn't know you were here for the conference." He smiled.

"I'm a fertility specialist; I'm here to give a lecture." Juliet smiled back.

"I'm Jack, by the way," He said putting a hand out, "Jack Shephard."

"Juliet Burke." She said shaking his hand.

* * *

**More to come soon ;) **

**please leave a review if you liked :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two for ya'll :)**

**Thanks again to Andry for being my BETA :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Juliet smiled at the crowd as they burst into applaud. She had surprised herself and given a full two hour lecture on her research, she had even answered the tons of questions she had been bombarded with. She stood at the door and bid goodbye to the sea of doctors exiting the room.

"Thanks again so much for coming to talk Dr. Burke." The organizers thanked her.

"It was my pleasure," She smiled warmly.

"We will see you at the closing banquet, tomorrow." The man said again before exiting, followed by his associates. She waved at them and then returned to the podium to pick up her laptop and notes.

"Excuse me, Dr. Burke, I have a question." She heard a voice in the back say. She looked up and smiled as she saw Dr. Shepard coming down the stairs.

"What is it Dr. Shepard?" She asked, playing along to his game.

"What would you say if I was to take you out to dinner and we could talk some more about this fascinating research of yours and, of course, about your sister's miraculous conception." He smiled as he reached her.

"Sure, but you'd have to give me time to get ready." She replied with a smile.

"How about I meet you in the lobby in, let's say…" Jack began, "an hour?" he finished after glancing at his watch.

"Sure," Juliet smiled, "I'll meet you then." Jack nodded with a smile and exited the auditorium.

* * *

After picking up all her things, Juliet ran up to her room and took a quick shower. Once she was dressed and ready for dinner, she decided to call home. Juliet looked through her purse and took out her BlackBerry.

"Hello?" It answered after a few rings. James sounded mad, she almost regretted calling him.

"Hi James." She said with a smile.

"Hey there gorgeous." He replied, softening up. "How are you?"

"I'm good, my lecture was today."

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It went really well," She replied. The conversation went on until Juliet realized she was running late.

"James! I have to go! I'm running late for a meeting!" She said, deciding not to tell him it was with a man, she knew how jealous he could get.

"Alright! Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, just on Monday morning, I was invited to the closing banquet and they will be paying for my room, so I'm going to stay." Juliet said.

"Okay, then, I will see you on Monday, have fun tonight." She heard him say, she could almost see him smile.

"Bye, I love you." She said.

"Love you, too." He said hanging up. She threw her phone in her clutch and ran downstairs to join Jack.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." He laughed. She smiled and shook her head.

"Where are we going?" Juliet asked.

"You'll see." Jack replied leading her out the door.

* * *

"That was fantastic, thank you so much!" Juliet said as she and Jack walked into the hotel again.

"No problem! I'm glad you had fun." Jack had taken her to a restaurant where they had hit the dance floor after eating. He walked with her to her room and waited until she unlocked the door.

"I guess, I will see you tomorrow." She smiled up at him.

"At the closing banquet, yes I will be there." Jack said with a smile. Juliet's heart pounded in her chest as Jack's face approached hers. She could almost feel his warm breath on her face when she threw open her door and walked in.

"Good night!" She said before closing the door on him. She stood with her back against the door, taking deep breaths. What was she doing? She was happy with James. As she changed into her pyjamas, Juliet tried to shake the small feelings she had for Jack. As great as he was, she was with James and she loved him with all her heart, she would never do anything to hurt him.

* * *

**OOOOH! what's gonna happen next ;)**

**More to come! please leave a review if you liked :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**thanks to Andry for being my BETA :)**

**

* * *

**

Juliet glanced at herself in the mirror before exiting the room. She was in a low cut black dress that accentuated her cleavage in just the right way. She finished applying her silvery blue eye shadow, fixed her lipstick and walked out of her room. She walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"Hi." She heard as soon as the doors opened.

"Jack!" Juliet smiled as she looked at him. He looked devastatingly handsome in his dark grey suit.

"Lobby?" He asked as she got into the elevator.

"Yes." She smiled. "That weekend went by so fast." She added.

"I know, I have to head back home tomorrow and back to work." Jack smiled. The two crossed the lobby, still chatting playfully about the weekend's event. When they walked into the conference room, Juliet was taken aback by doctors wanting to know more about her research and specialty.

As the three course meal was served, she sat at her assigned place chatting with other doctors. Juliet knew she hadn't called James, but she'd make it up to him the next day. After a delicious meal, the organizers of the conference all gave speeches, thanking lecturers and people for attending. To close the evening, a live band climbed on stage and played some jazz music, allowing the doctors to dance and have fun. Juliet was at her third cocktail when Jack approached her.

"Hey there," He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. With a small shrug, she nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Juliet laughed as he twirled her and almost forced her to dance. The blonde was really having fun. Being a doctor, she rarely had the chance to enjoy herself.

* * *

Many strong drinks and a few dances later, the two walked to the elevator.

"Imma get to my room." Juliet slurred pushing her floor's button.

"No, my room." Jack laughed pushing his floor. As the elevator doors closed, he grabbed her face and pulled her to him. Their lips crashed and Jack kissed her passionately.

"No!" Juliet said pushing him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. Jack shrugged and pulled her close again. This time when his lips met hers, Juliet didn't fight back. She settled herself in his arms and opened her lips as he ran his tongue over them. When the elevator stopped, they both got out and Jack led her to his room. Before he opened the door, he slammed her against it and kissed her again. She grabbed the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and giggled as they stumbled inside…

* * *

**UH OH! what's gonna happen next...**

**more to come ;)**


End file.
